


The Marathon

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray receives a gift from a fan and Gavin thinks it's the stupidiest thing to be excited about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KittyRobin).



Ray bursts through the door of the achievement hunter office, what looks to be a box tucked under his arm  
"LOOK WHAT I GOT!" He exclaims, gaining the attention of everyone, except for Jack, who decides to just continue working. Michael smirks, taking off his headphones and setting them on the table.  
"Whate are you so fucking excited about?" He asks, swiveling in his chair. The brunette holds up a single finger, both eyebrows raised, as he walks over to his desk.  
"What you're about to see...MAY JUST BLOW YOUR MIND!" He announces, all eyes now on him.

He opens the brown cardboard box, the tape already cut from before work, and pulls out a huge collection of Sailor Moon DVDs.  
Gavin busts out laughing, the other guys soon joining in. "Are you SERIOUS, Ray? Pfff, all that build up for that?!" The brit nearly falls out of his chair, but manages to keep himself up. Ray keeps a half smile, but the rest of him seems to deflate. "Come on man, it's not that funny." He protests, still keeping a cheerful air about him. Jack gives one last breathy chuckle and returns to his work.

"It's pretty funny! Can't believe you're excited for some weird animee!"  
"Did you just say animee?" Michael interjects, giving Gavin an expression that say 'are you fucking kidding me?'. "Yeah?" The blonde shuffles uneasily.  
"God damn, you're an idiot! It's anime, not animee!" Ryan laughs from his spot on the couch, setting up some equipment.

"Gavin, have you even seen Sailor Moon?" Ray suddenly asks, carefully placing the box under his desk and sitting in his chair.  
"Don't have to to know it's awful!"  
"Could you guys hurry the fuck up? We have actual work to do..." Geoff calls from his spot, opening up some recording programs. Suddenly, an idea hits Ray, and he smiles as he turns to Gavin.

"What about a bet?" Gavin immediately looks interested, perking up slightly and looking towards the brunette. Good, he definitely is interested. "Okay."  
"Whichever one of us gets closer to winning the Tower of Pimps, wins. If I win---"  
"Which he will." Michael quickly mutters, smirking to himself. "---then you have to come over to my place and we're going to have a Sailor Moon marathon!"  
Gavin bites his lower lip, but nods all the same.

"And if I win?"  
"Uhhh...I'll buy you lunch for the rest of the week. Deal?"  
Gavin takes a moment to process it all, obviously thinking about whether or not it's worth it. Ray is great at games in general, and this let's play could go bad. Still, he does love a good bet. His head shoots up and he looks determined. "It's a bet!"  
"You're a fucking idiot..." Michael shakes his head lightly, putting on his headphones.  
"Now if we're done with that shit, let's get to work!"

They all get set up and start recording the next Minecraft video. "Alright guys, meet me in the middle of Achievement City and we'll talk rules."  
"Hey, uh, shoutout to KR! Thanks for the DVDs."  
"Shut up Ray." Michael quickly says.  
"Woah there!" Jack laughs.

***

The game is over soon enough, Ray absolutely destroying Gavin.  
"YEAHHHHH!" He cheers, setting up the tower on his dirt block. "GAH..." The brit looks discontented, pouting a little in his chair. "Alright, you idiots, let's stop." Geoff stops recording, scratching his scruff and turninghis chair around.

"Bloody hell, Ray! You trounced me!"  
The brunette shrugs, smiling at his victory. "I'll see you tonight, Gav!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO DEAR FRIEND  
> SORRY IT TOOK 5EVER

That night, Ray is setting things up when he hears a knock on his door. He grins, rushing over to open it. A disgruntled Gavin frowns deeply when he sees Ray, and that obnoxiously pleasant air about him. He has to admit there's something charming about it, but not tonight.  
Tonight it's simply another headache for him to bare, along with, of course, the oddly disturbing children's cartoon they're about to watch. He's seen pictures, mostly just of what Ray's shown him, and it looks...odd.

"Hey, Gav!"  
"Yeah, yeah...let's just get this over with..." He mumbles, sliding past and ploping down on the couch. "Aw, come on! Dude, it's not that bad!" Ray insists, closing the door before turning the TV, the DVD already in there.  
"How long do I have to watch this?" Gavin asks, head against the arm of the couch, knees pulled towards him.  
"Quite a few hours." Ray grins when he says that and takes a seat next to the brit.

"Oh, knobs..." He groans, looking displeased.

The first episodes go by rather quickly and quietly, both of them just watching, until Gavin can't help but comment.  
"What in the bloody hell?"  
"Hm?"  
"Why is it no one knows the moon girl is the blonde girl?!" Ray chuckles in response, letting the show run while they talk. "I dunno. Cartoon logic?"  
"You can't just slap the 'alternate logic' label on something that has NO logic, Ray!" Gavin snaps back, sitting up a little. "At least tuxedo mask has, ya know, A MASK!" He adds, scratching his nose.

After a few more episodes, it seems to REALLY be bugging him. He shifts around every once awhile, making faces every time someonedoesn't make the connection. This just seems weird to Ray, considering the show definitely has weirder things going on. Why is he focusing on the stupidity of the characters?  
"Ugh..."  
"Christ, Gav. Why does it bug you so much?" He decides to ask, turning to his friend. The brit shrugs weakly, pouting.

"They're all just so stupid! It's positively mental!"  
"You're pretty oblivious, too."  
"What?" Gavin faces the brunette now, perplexed. "I'm not oblivious!"  
Ray chuckles and shrugs. "You kinda are, man." Gavin looks to the side and then down, ultimately deciding he should just watch the crud on the TV. It's quite awhile, or at least feels that way, before he speaks again.

"What makes me oblivious?"  
"You're too busy being all curmudgeon about watching Sailor Moon to even realize why I set this up."  
"Because...I...was teasing you?"  
"Pff..." Ray simply replies, shaking his head lightly while he stares at the show. It's dark, but Gavin can almost see what looks like a faint blush on Ray's face.  
"R..Ray?"

The brunette looks back over, biting his lower lip. "Yeah?"  
"Why then?"  
"Do you really have to ask?" Gavin shakes his head no, now sitting crisscross and completely blocking out the cartoon. "So, uh...your thoughts?" Ray asks, rubbing the back of his beck nervously. This isn't exactly how he wanted the evening to go. Gavin just sits there a moment, blankly staring in that cute way he does.

"Gav..?"  
Gavin leans forward, planting a soft kiss to Ray's lips, and just as quickly pulls away, sitting once more. If the puerto rican's face wasn't red before, it sure is now. He still grins nonetheless, in that overly pleasant way that both annoys Gavin, as well as charms him. "Well then..." Ray mutters, adding a nervous laugh. "Does that mean..?"  
"Just get over here, you bugger!" Gavin insists, pulling Ray down with him so that they can awkwardly figure out how to cuddle.

It's another episode before Ray whispers in Gavin's ear.  
"Still hate Sailor Moon?"  
"It's still bloody awful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS YOUR GIFT  
> TERRIBLE FLUFF  
> SORRY KITTYROBIN


End file.
